Forum:Bad Judges Decision
What do you view as a bad judges decision? Obviously there is 259 and Wild Thing, after the judges decided that being immobilised in the last 10 seconds doesnt count in Sir Chromalot's case, why on earth did it not count in favour of 259? And there is the huge dilemma with Storm 2 vs Typhoon 2. I won't even begin with that one. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 06:40, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :259 vs Wild Thing 2 doesn't count to me, because it wasn't an actual judge's decision that was wrong, more a producer interference. 259 was immobilised at the end of the day, and had the Sir Chromalot issue not been accounted for, it would have been perfectly fair. As it stands, it doesn't count. ::Well, sorry, but its not up to you to decide what doesnt count. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 09:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::You said you wouldn't have goes at me, Toon Ganondorf. Besides that, 259 was immobilised. It's producer interference, not a bad judges decision. CBFan 11:35, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Not a "go" at you, just an observation. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 12:27, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Sir Chromalot was immobile for 10 seconds, 259 was immobile for 26. And I think people make this battle out to be more in 259's favour than it was, up to the point 259 broke down, it seemed very even IMO. In fact, the damage of Wild Thing taking 259's drive belt off could have meant that Wild Thing was winning on damage, and therefore winning the whole battle. I fully agree with the Judges here. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) T2 vs Darke Destroyer For me, the obvious one is T2 vs The Darke Destroyer. I don't need to say anything. CBFan 08:24, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :I have a theory on this. I just watched the battle then - T2 went into the fight without a weapon, which means that it was nigh on impossible for it to score in the Damage criteria - the most important. Darke Destroyer did manage to hit T2's wheels quite a few times - just because there was no immediately evident damage doesn't mean that there was none. T2 probably won on aggression and style, but I saw more than a few times where it drove into CPZs. It was split, and not popular, but Philippa even said that it was the aggression factor - T2 had no weapon, so ramming can evidently only get you so far. Also, T2's front was scuffed and damaged by the blade. :And then we have the power of editing - all it takes is for some incidental footage of T2 driving into CPZ, or a shot of Darke Destroyer landing a hit to be removed and you've got something much harder for us to judge. I stand by Mark Joerger's statement - Robot Wars are edited for viewing and it is unwise to base your views on what you see on TV. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:32, February 22, 2010 (UTC) That was a close battle, which could of gone either way. I think TG has analysed it well there. No matter how much damage an attack does, attacking itself gives you more points on aggression, I think someone on YT has stated quite rightly. Hogwild94 18:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Judge Shred I really don't understand why the judges went for Mute over Judge Shred 3 in Series 7, when all Mute did for the whole battle was fail to self-right. Yes, the somersaulting was entertaining, but that's not a good reason to give it the win in my opinion. I thought the Typhoon 2 decision against Storm 2 was okay based on what I saw in the episode, but having heard about the way Storm 2 was treated throughout the series and in that battle by the producers, it was really unfair that it didn't win. Christophee (talk) 22:47, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :That's what I thought at first as well...but looking at it again, I noticed Judge Shred appeared to have broken down on one side for quite a while. Maybe that swung it. CBFan 22:56, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Firestorm vs Dominator 2 I cannot see how the judges went for Dominator, other than wanting a different group of grand finalists. Firestorm had done most of the work, with Dominator 2 immobilised at the end. The only highlight of Dominator 2 looking like it was on top was it axing Firestorm's flipper. All those self-rights would usually count against a robot because of the damage and aggression scored by its opponents normally. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 03:13, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :This damage made firestorm's armour for the future thicker. 16:08, November 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I think the 20kg weight increase may have been more to do with that. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 19:36, November 30, 2009 (UTC) I can understand how Dominator 2 won. In the scoring criteria, the damage stat is multiplied by four, so even just 3 damage points would award Dominator 2 12 points. Firestorm 2 looked to be in control, but this damage multiplication gave Dominator 2 a one-point win at the end of it all. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Prizephita vs Wild Thing The judges were really harsh on Prizephita there, I personally felt that it had dominated the battle and would have pitted WT if there had been more time. Helloher (talk) 02:25, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Stinger vs Panic Attack I've heard much talk over the last few years that this was a bad decision, and I'd probably be inclined to agree, as my own memories of watching it nine years were a bit blurred. Watching it again yesterday though, it was actually a lot closer than has been made out, and Stinger got a few good hits in. Still a controversial decision though. Hogwild94 18:07, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Chaos 2 vs Stinger Now this one isn't necessarily bad but I'm struggling to see how the judges came to the decision they did. They said that the two robots were equal on style and aggression, which I wouldn't really argue with, but I fail to see how they were equal on damage. I suppose it's possible that Stinger sustained some damage that we didn't see, but we definitely saw Chaos 2 lose part of its armour casing, and I personally don't see how Chaos 2 could have done anything to Stinger that the judges would be able to see. I guess it makes sense that Chaos 2 won on control as Stinger did look a bit out of control most of the time, but this battle wasn't exactly George Francis's best driving as he did drive into a CPZ. In conclusion, it's quite possible that the judges actually got this one right, but watching the battle makes me think that Stinger has a really strong case for winning the judges' decision. Christophee (talk) 15:36, October 7, 2011 (UTC) Ewe 2 vs. Tetanus Booster This is what I find to be the worst Judges decision of the show. Yes, Tetanus Booster ripped a pit of armour off Ewe 2, and was controlling the first half of the match, but Ewe 2 came back very strongly, slamming Tetanus Booster into a wall, and causing internal damage. It was clear ewe 2 did this damage, as Tetanus Booster was basically rolling along the arena floor in terms of movement. Tetanus Booster got the visible damage, but Ewe 2 should have had as much or more in the damage stat because of the internal damage, after which Ewe 2 would win on the basis of the three other stats (especially aggression), and the fact that Tetanus Booster was barely moving. Obviously, the decision didn't really matter, the winner would just be doomed against Tornado, but fairness should still see through. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:30, September 29, 2012 (UTC)